Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 2 = 8$
Explanation: Add $2$ to both sides: $(8x - 2) + 2 = 8 + 2$ $8x = 10$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{10}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$